My good friend Linda
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A short story writen as Im Tom and what I think should have happened in the Charlie, Tom and Linda scene in series 26 episode 22


I have a great friend, her name is Linda. She is small and very funny. I like to make sure she is ok. I love working with her as everytime you need something she just gets it just like that. The one time I hated seeing her like was when Charlie, Linda and I were treating Kerry a lady who lost her daughter Molly a year ago today. After me and Charlie knew what was wrong with her, Linda wanted to know but for some reason it had upset her.

"You ok", I asked.

There was no answer which is odd for Linda as she can be quite chatty.

"Take a break", Charlie said.

Linda just looked at him.

"Take a break", Charlie repeated.

I was now only working with Charlie as Linda had gone on her break which is nice for some. I was working on Kerry when she woke up.

"I'll go see to Linda", Charlie said.

"Why can't I", I asked.

"Oh ok", Charlie said.

I left a doctor with Charlie while I went to find Linda. I entered the staff room, she wasn't in there. I went back to resus.

"Charlie our little friend isn't in the staff room", I said.

"Check outside, she might have gone for fresh air", Charlie answered.

I walked out of resus and outside to find Zoe coming back in.

"Is Linda out there", I asked.

"Yeah, shes leaning against the wall", Zoe said.

I went outside and found Linda, she looked really upset.

"You going to tell me whats wrong", I asked.

I love the way Linda thought about telling me whats wrong before telling me.

"I put the kids into care, I feel selfish", Linda explained.

"Maybe it was for the good", I answered.

"Tom, that lady in there has lost hers", Linda said.

Linda started to cry. I hugged her. I was trying to calm her. Linda crying made me feel kind of bad to because Linda's my friend so if she gets upset then I feel upset. Once she had stopped crying we went to the ladies toilets well by we I stood outside while Linda cleaned herself up as Im never going in there unless someone has collapsed and its an emergancy. Linda came out. We walked back to resus. Linda got the bloods and the other doctor walked away. It got to lunch so we swapped with Tess, Llyod and Sam. I was having canteen lunch and funny enough so was Linda and Charlie. We lined up but I let Linda infront as Im a nice man and loads of people say ladies first. It all looked so nice today. It was now my turn to choose.

"Hello, I'll have tomato pasta with peas can you put the peas on the pasta, thank you", I said.

I went to join Linda who had pizza, chips, pea's and beans with chocolate crunch and chocolate custard for desert and banana milkshake to drink. For my desert I choose the ice cream and to drink I had apple juice. Charlie came over with his lunch he had two round mash potato's, carrots, cabbage, sassuges and gravey with custard for desert and orange juice to drink. I was sitting next to Linda. Jeff came over and joined us. Jeff had sassuge and chips with beans, a chocolate crunch with custard for desert and stawberry milkshake. I found the momato pasta lovely and the peas made extra taste. Linda was cassually addind tomato sauce to her dinner. I had finished my dinner and went on to my ice cream. I love ice cream and then my drink. I decided to wait for Linda and Charlie because today we were tthe three musketeers. We had all finished and were on our way back to resus. We swapped with Tess, Llyod and Sam. Kerry was looking alot better.

"How you feeling", I asked.

"Alot better thanks doctor Kent", Kerry said.

"Call me Tom and my lovely friends here Linda and Charlie", I said.

"Charlie and Linda", Charlie said.

I felt embrrassed and I should have looked I had just told Kerry Charlie was Linda and Linda was Charlie. We moved Kerry down to cubicles. I sent Charlie to do the paper work and Linda got to blood results. Once Linda had come back she gave me the results. Kerry was discharged. I walked out of cubicle six with Linda. We went over to Charlie who had just finished the paper work.

"Shes discharged, well done team", I said.

It was the end of our shifts so we all got changed in the toilets. Linda was already waiting for us. Me and Charlie entered the staff room. Linda was wearing a white vest top, black skinny, jeans, black flat shoes and a black lether jacket. While me and Charlie chucked on the first items in our waldrobe.

"Lets go McDonalds", I said.

We all left and walked to McDonalds. Linda was in the middle. It took us twenty minutes to walk from the ED to McDonalds. I ordered while Linda and Charlie found a table. I ordered the food and came over and sat next to Linda. Charlie wanted a hamburger with chips and a coffee and Linda and I had a double cheese burger chips and a coke. I got the ketchup for anyone who wanted it. Linda took one first then Charlie. It was nice to be in McDonalds not some pub. I love McDonalds and Linda does with her large fries. Kerry entered.

"Oh hello", Kerry said.

Kerry ordered fries and chicken nuggets with a fanta and sat on a table next to us.

"Thank you for saving my life", Kerry said.

"Its our job", I replied.

I don't like gherkins so Linda took min and put them in her burger. I love having a friend like Linda.


End file.
